


The Cold isn't so Bad

by orphan_account



Series: Freezing without You (HiJack) [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, Fluff, Harm, Hiccup is overprotective, Jack is a Guardian, Jealous Astrid, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pitch is a Bitch, Pregnant Jack, She's still happy, Stoick Survived, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Jack Frost. </p><p>I've long been a Guardian.</p><p>And I still am bringer of snow and all. Yet things changed. I'm married. To the chief of Berk. Wife of the Chief. Yeah. Never thought I'd get myself into that title. I still love him anyways.</p><p> </p><p>PREQUEL TO WAKE UP CALL. I got determination! If you wanna go read WUC, go do it. But really though, this is gonna be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY 
> 
> A PREQUEL.
> 
> WHOO.
> 
> WHOOOOOOOOOO.
> 
> It's how it all started. Haha bitch wrong. It's actually after the marriage of Hiccup and Jack Frost. And when our Jackie poo is carrying sweet precious El- shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. :3

My name is Jack Frost. And this is Berk. A small but comfortable island just right for me. I'm seen by everyone which is relief and confusion. Because, I'm a winter spirit. I can't really be seen unless you believe. But hey, I don't care.

The temperature was perfect. Cool enough for me to take my daily walks around with Toothless. Ahhh, Tooth. My husband's Night Fury. He's magnificent.

Oh. You didn't know? I'm married. To the Chief of Berk. Yes. Wife of the chief. Never thought I'd get myself into that title. But I still love him. Why wouldn't I?

We've been married for almost a year! Which was around Snog- Chris- Sn- oh my God! Whatever the freak they have here! I don't give a frap. As I was saying. Right! Anniversary! I knew I was immortal..... And that he'd die without me. But that's how the Guardians dealed me in. Ugh. Right now, I was sitting by a fire- don't panic! I was just watching the flames dance and glow.

Mhm..... I was sleepy.... Last night was the twin's birthday and hell was It a party. God...... Eh. I just kept petting Toothless like it wasn't my business.

Well time to watch.

\------ HiJack ------

Watching the fire dance in the fireplace before me made me smile a bit, leaning back into the large chair and thinking to myself. My eyes slide over to my staff, carefully propped up against the wall. The frost still there. Maybe I could go for a small fly...... But Hiccup said wait here for his surprise.....ugh what in the world could possibly......

Just a small....

No. I must wait here.

Ack. Just a itsy-

No.

Fighting with myself made no sense. I probably was going crazy. I haven't felt the cold wind in my hair in a while. Yep. I'm going for a flight. I stand throwing the fur blanket off. Then excitedly running to the piece of wood I loved so much. Running my cool fingertips over it like it was an ancient priceless souvenir, the frost is brought back to its strong state.

Running to the window like a child I jumped out the window. The wind automatically catches me and takes me upwards making me whoop in delight and adrenaline. I missed this. Like a lot.

"Whoa! Hey Jack!" The female voice makes me snap my head to Astrid Hofferson.

She was riding on her Deadly Madder, Stormfly. Astrid was Hiccup's long term girlfriend. Which makes me nervous because she let him go for me saying she was happy. _Saying._

Hey let's not jump to conclusions! She's not out for revenge. Just paranoid. "Hey Astrid! What's up?" I laid back a little, letting the wind support my feet. "Apparently us. But nothing much. You?" Sometimes her voice makes me cringe. And it's hard to control it. So coughing covers. 

"Hiccup has a surprise for me back at home." That made me happy. And she literally frowned just for a flash.

"Oh really? That's great! Well next time you see him. Tell him I said hello. Bye Frost." With a nudge of Stormfly, she was off. Just like that. Our conversations aren't usually that.......short. 

Think that was a crash landing. 

God I feel awful. Like.... Dizzy. My head started spinning and my stomach decided it'd do gymnastics. Ugh... The wind settles me back on the ground where I lean on my staff to keep balance. What the hell is happening?- Lack of flying usually?

Anyways. I think it being near Snoggle- whatever da freak it is I should bring Winter real qui- nope. My stomach isn't settled right....... 

"I guess I should head home..."

Trotting back home weakly I come upon Toothless, who gives a worried look to my sick one. "I'm fine Tooth. Just a bit sick. Like the past week." Tooth Just shakes his head and pushes me to bed, taking my staff and trotting away.

Damn Dragon.

But the dizzy spell forced my body to lie down. First.... Morning sickness. Now tiredness and dizziness. Maybe I should see North. Or Gothi. Hiccup thinks I should. Good God. 

A few moments later after deciding what I should do in my head, I look up to see Hiccup come in, after Toothless. Oh my- I said! I was fine!!

"C'mon Jack. We're going to Gothi's."

"Hiccup I'm fine! I just went for a flight! That's probably al-"

"Baby, no. This has been going on for the past week now. I'm getting concerned." He wouldn't back down. Neither would I. Of course, he won. He always won. So here we were. He was holding my hand firmly to make sure I wouldn't take off. Jesus though! Could he loosen the grip!? 

My stomach started doing flips again as soon as we reached her house. I slowed my pace unintentionally but Hiccup scoops me up and continues.

Oh well. I'm too tired to fight something I've already lost. 

I lean my head against his armored, built, chest. Where his heartbeat makes my stomach flutter. So strong.... Like him. Oh god I'm going into fangirl mode. 

I close my eyes for a few seconds.... 

\------ HiJack ------

"Ja..........aby wake up......"

Ugggggh. It felt like my stomach just got done on a freefall. My head nags at my body to do nothing. And I feel like crud. My eyes land on Hiccup and Gothi, who is looking at me as if I came back from the dead. 

"Jack, Gothi is about to tell us what's wrong." 

She'll probably just say bad food. Oooooooh, what is she doing? She slowly placed her hand on my belly, looking at the both of us and nodding. Oh god...... Am I..... Hiccup looks to me shocked opening his mouth to speak, but I didn't allow him. He'd be weirded. Boys can't get pregnant! I feel like I'm gonna puke...... That's not natural! I grabbed my staff and flew out the window fast.

My stomach disagreed but Oh hell can suck it. 

I needed to get away. I never felt so afraid....... I guess this counts as a surprise....? I landed on the grass of the deep forest as my head couldn't take It anymore. I fell to my knees crying like I never cried..... Why would he want a child now? Why would he want me....

Laying on the ground and rubbing my stomach, I knew in my heart that there's a child in here.... And there's no way, I was abandoning this baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jack. ;-; how did you like it? I worked on it during school. If I get in trouble oh well it's worth it. :3 XD ENJOY MY POTATOES  
> Forgive any errors I might have did :3


	2. You've got to be shitting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the world is against Jack Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so fucking bad. The first chapter was rushed and now XD updated like months later XD oh well. Mistakes are mine, do not own anything! Sorry :3

I swear, I have never been so afraid in my life. Maybe Gothi was wrong or I was overreacting or it was something else. But I cannot be pregnant, I.... I just can't, I'm a guardian! Of fun! Snowballs and fun times not diapers and crying thingies. Pacing has only made my head swim more, but I should probably go to North's to confirm. But what about Hiccup? Surely he would want to be there, or no.. 

Falling asleep on the hard floor was a huge mistake, a huge huge mistake. I stood slowly and stretched, wiping my dried tears and sniffling. My back cracking painfully. Maybe I should grab my staff and leave. 

Two strong arms wrapped around me making me jump and squeak. "Hiccup! You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me." I twisted myself to look him in those green eyes I fell in love with. "I-I know you're probably wanting to g-get rid of m-"

"I love you, and I love our child. Why in Thor's name would you ever think I wouldn't? You flew off like that, it scared me! To be honest it's kind of shocking because I never expected myself to be a father figure, and I never really wanted kids so soon but-"

"All the more reason I should leave." My fear rose again with some sadness, but Hiccup tightened his grip on me to prevent me from leaving, and Toothless came from behind, nuzzling my hand. "But that changed when I married you. I would have kids with you any day Jack. Know that. So we're going to North's to confirm it. No staff, we're using a portal."

Oh god he's already in that over protective mode. Rolling my eyes I just shook my head. "I can fly on my own Hic."

"Portal is faster and you'll get dizzy."

"But-"

He gave me that 'don't argue with me because you know you're losing this' look. Unimpressed look, raised eyebrows, it was Haddock speciality to pull it off. So now we're off to North's.

Lucky me.

* * *

The world hates me, I swear it does. 

It's confirmed, I am pregnant. Three test positive and the damn kangaroo just  _had_ to be there. 

"So ya tellin' me that frostbite 'ere is knocked up."

"It seems my comrade. The test, they confirm and it is not all impossible."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hiccup sit up. "How exactly? He is male. Last time I checked men couldn't get pregnant." North smiled and Bunny made various jokes. Just- ugh! "Jack is guardian. Man in moon must've given him gift of fertility!" I groaned and rolled on my front, hiding my face, belly and not facing Hiccup. "This is exciting news! A guardian baby!" 

"Bet it'll be a boy mate." 

"No, nonononono, it will be girl." 

There they go again. Hiccup kissed my head, then cheeks, then my lips, he seemed excited. "I love you, and our child." He kissed my hand, fingers, wrist, arms, everywhere, giving my stomach a long kiss. Damn Hiccup, causing me to cry. But shit. This'll be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's something :T


End file.
